


Extra Steam

by BladeMidnight



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, M/M, coffee shop AU, gabe would meme people to death, moved from tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 22:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15873228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeMidnight/pseuds/BladeMidnight
Summary: Gabe is new in this location, and is hopeful that Talon Tea will be well received, but who does he meet but Jack. The owner of the Coffee shop across the street





	1. Chapter 1

Gabe had just moved to a new location for his simple Tea shop, he was honestly sad to have to move locations, he had been doing really well, but his lease had run out so there was very little he could do about it.  
Make the best of a bad thing, that’s all he can do.  
As he sets down a box full of tea he groans “damn it.. where is Akande when I need someone do do the heavy lifting?” He grumbles to himself, the larger man was almost always late, he always seems to come from the Gym. At least he’s not as bad as Olivia, she’s always hitting on the customers when she should be doing paper work.  
Gabe sighs, he honestly just hopes his new location stays strong. Seeing as he’s got the coffee shop across the street, that could really hurt business.. his train of thought is interrupted when Olivia walks in through the door “hey Gabe, how’s the set up?” She asks as she casually sits on the top of one of the tables, which Gabe kicks her off of, and to do so he pulls the table out from under her “it’s fine” he says as Olivia hits the ground and curses at him in Spanish, his only reaction is a middle finger as he sets the table once more. 

“Damn Gabe! You should treat your employees better!” She says rubbing her backside

Gabe chuckles darkly “or else what? You’ll hack my pc and change all the icons to Google Chrome?” He says with a dark glint in his eyes, she knows what happened the last time she did that. He may not know computers, but he does know how to rick roll someone, honestly it was Sombra’s fault. She left it signed in. That was fun.

She sighs in defeat knowing he will meme her computer to hell and back if she messes with his computer, she’s still finding videos of rick rolls on her hard drive. “Alright you win boss man!” At this Gabe just grins “damn right I do”  
As he says this he takes off his apron “hold down the fort, I’m checking out the competition” she just rolls her eyes “yeah yeah, go ogle the owner, I know he’s your type” at this Gabe groans, why did she have to find his stash on his computer? Why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I forgot to put Our lovable big monkey in the tags with the other characters, and I don’t feel like fixing it. Anyway I hope you like chapter 2

Jack had been in his location for years, and the only thing that could make the place better would be if the people who came here weren’t already hoping around like jack rabbits on speed. Like this one guy with a prosthetic arm and leg. He looks like he just downed 12 fucking monster energy drinks after spending all day eating candy.

But other then some hyper active patrons he likes it here. Winston makes a great shift manager! And Lena, as surprising as it is can really make some good latte art. So he’s happy. And he’s making enough cash he could open a second location!

But his train of thought is derailed by a Hispanic man in a black beanie and, if he was asked he deny ever thinking this, but he has amazingly thick thighs. Those things could break a man, they nearly broke Jack.

Jack was pulled from his mind when the man said “hello... can I get a coffee? 5 sugar and 3 cream if possible” he says surprising Jack, he had expected a man like this to want a black coffee. And he expresses this surprise. “Wait are you sure..? You seem like the whole black coffee kind of guy” this causes the man with the thick thighs to growling softly “don’t make assumptions... they make an ass out of me and you” he says seemingly angered. Jack puts up his hands in surrender “whoa okay sorry there big guy” he mutters as he looks at the till and punches in the order, and tells the man and tells him his price “10.50 sir” the man simply looks annoyed “damn expensive coffee” he mutters as he pulls out the cash to pay, then gives his name so Jack can tell him when the coffee is ready. So his name is Gabe huh...? He thinks to himself as he starts on the coffee, pouring the cream and sugar into the mug before pouring in the coffee, jack doesn’t know why he does it this way he just does. He soon calls out to Gabe who comes grabs his coffee and goes off to drink his coffee near one of his regulars, a man in a black hoodie and with long hair. Jack looks back to Gabe, thinking, where did he come from? His very good looking but... why is Jack having such a hard time thinking straight? Damnit all, no matter how hard Jack try’s he can’t get himself to focus on work... which sadly means Lena takes the chance to hit Jack in the back of the head with a wet cloth, saying is he has time to look at some guy he has time to clean the dirty mugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay thanks for reading, I won’t upload super fast other then these first two chapters because I already wrote them over on my tumblr, so like dislike, leave a comment, and suggestions are always welcome


End file.
